Talk:Dinner or Consequences/@comment-27242792-20130316050350/@comment-63.161.170.100-20130416042708
@Kerry: ^^ Aresome! Just wondering, but did no one utterly panic at hearing a squirrel talk? ^^ And lol, too many Pinkie Pies! ^^ I should watch that one! @TLWG: I cannot tell you how much I was laughing at the Help Guy there. I'm weird. *continues ROTFLing* XD And that was an aresome twist there with Sophia's amulet! :) @Anyone I missed: Aresome! *singsong voice* Continuing! WG: *in hideout, watching Pretty Princess and eating pretzels* Shh! Oh, and um, no offense, but you really don't have the best singing voice... I'm trying to watch how Penelope Pony is going to help free Pretty Princess from Count Cloudy! So shh! Me: :P Fine, but can I have a pretzel? WG: *throws one to me* Me: *eats it* Yum, thanks! *vanishes in a cloud of pretty purple sparkles* ANYHOOZLE, back to the actual story... Narrator: It's about time! Me: A) :P and B) That's the name of a PnF episode! ^^ Narrator: ... Me: Thank you. Now, back to our featured program! :) NOTICE: I know absolutely nothing about any of these fandoms (except a little about Sophia the First!), so I apologize if I get any facts wrong! ...Actually, I might just stick with my characters for this one... END OF NOTICE. PLEASE TAKE RUBBER TURTLE AND ADVANCE TO THE NEXT WINDOW. THANK YOU. ^^ Misty: *helping push the meat off of Alexis* Umph... This is a lot harder with hands than it would be with hooves! Alexis: It would probably be easier if you grabbed the meat instead of trying to slide it off the pile, you know. Misty: Huh? O.o James: I think she means like this, Mist! *picks up tiny piece of meat and throws it aside* Misty: *looks confused* ...O-okay...? *fumblingly tries to pick up steak, but fails due to it's slipperiness* ...Ugh, these... fingers, or whatever they are... are really hard to grab stuff with—*freezes*—Wait... w-what did you say this was??? Alexis: Uh, meat? O.o Misty: *takes a step back, alarmed* W-w-what kind of m-meat? Alexis: It's steak, I believe. Why? Misty and James: O.O AAH! *jump back against the wall* Misty: T-t-that's horrible!! O.O James: *equally shocked* ...T-that's jus' downright terrible! I-it's like... like... Misty: A-a pile o-of sliced-up c-cow! 8/ Alexis: *manages to wiggle out of the rest of the meat* Well, it IS steak, what did you expect? Misty: T-that's j-just... O.O Reginald: Not to fear, child; I too consider such meats to be quite repulsive, although in NO circumstances would I put on such a cowardly display in the presence of the aforementioned meats. I am simply MUCH too elegant for the foolishness of something of THAT nature. Misty and James: *give him the 'seriously?/okay-that-wasn't-very-nice/still-terrified/jeez-you-sure-think-highly-of-yourself' look* Misty: I-I had a FRIEND who was a cow!! 8/ Alexis: ...Okay, ignoring the complete absurdity of this situation, I still can't believe those two humans used those attacks!! That's completely unheard of!! James: If I didn't know better (which, in all honesty, I don't), I'd say TLM is rapidly running out of ideas... Misty and Alexis: O.o Huh?? Narrator: Li—I mean James, I don't think these two have ever broken the fourth wall... Like I'm doing right now... Misty and Alexis: O.O James: *fluffs up tail in surprise* Oh! Yes! Terribly sorry, misses, do pardon me! ...Although, Mr. Narrator, perhaps you should introduce yourself? They do need to learn to break the fourth wall sooner or later! Besides, a random voice coming out o' nowhere will frighten anypony right ou' a their coat! Narrator: Oh, right, sorry! I'm the Narrator; I, well, narrate. And before you ask, yes, I'm just a voice. :) Misty and Alexis: O.o *yawn* Well, that's all for today, folks! ^^ Nighty night! You'll get to find out how James knows the Narrator soon enough. :) ~TLM